Kurtis Stryker/Gallery
Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/ MK Trilogy MK3-06 Stryker-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Kurtis Stryker art sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Stryker-r.gif|''MK3'' Stance Strykerversus.png|Stryker MK3 Versus StrykerMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio StrykerMK3ending1.gif|''MK3'' Ending - Part 1 StrykerMK3ending2.gif|''MK3'' Ending - Part 2 Stryker_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Stryker_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Stryker_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) SvsM.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Stryker vs. Motaro) Strykerselectscreen.gif|Stryker select screen 4086956-7255093583-Morta.jpg|Stryker's "Taser" Fatality Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained ENDING SHUJINKO1.png|Stryker's cameo appearance in Shujinko's ending StrykerDeception.jpg|Stryker in Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest mode Darkprison.jpg|Stryker in Dark Prison Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mka mug stryker.jpg Stryker.png|''MK:A'' Render Stryker versus.png|Stryker's MK:A Versus Mkarmageddon_stryker_krypt_art_concept_screenshot_by_crucialsuicide-d4zse76.png|Concept Art Stryker Equip.jpg Stryker alt.jpg|Stryker's Alternate Costume in MK:A Stryker biokard.PNG|Stryker's Bio Kard Image38Stryker.jpg|Stryker's Costume Image39Stryker.jpg|Stryker's Alternate Costume Shinnok vs stryker.png|Shinnok vs. Stryker in the Subway Mortal Kombat (2011) Headstryker.png|Stryker's Health Bar Cutout LadderStryker.png|Stryker's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Stryker (MK9).png|Stryker's Arcade Ladder Versus StrykerMK9VS.jpg|Stryker's MK 2011 Versus Krypt 001-1.png|Concept Art of Stryker's Costume Krypt 044-1.png|Concept Art of Stryker's Alternate Costume Char damage stryker a color.PNG Char damage stryker b color.PNG Stryker Pistol 3.jpg Stryker xray1.PNG|Stryker's X-Ray Stryker xray2.PNG Mortal Kombat Screenshot 11.jpg Stryker Taser.jpg Stryker fatality.PNG|Stryker's Time Served Fatality Police Brutality!.jpg|Police Brutality comin' up! Brutal Justice 101.png StrykerUnusedTaser.jpg|Stryker's Unused Taser Attack Kabal and Stryker vs Reptile.jpg|Stryker and Kabal trying to fend off Reptile kabal and stryker.jpg|Kabal and Stryker Kintaro burns kabal.jpg|Stryker as he witnesses Kabal getting burned alive by Kintaro Mk9ermacalt.jpg|Stryker unaware of Ermac's presence Mk9strykeralt.jpg|Stryker with Nightwolf looking for Kabal. Stryker008.jpg|Stryker and Sonya engage Sindel. Stryker-Dies.jpg|Stryker being killed by Sindel. MK9 Zombies Sindel Stryker Jax.jpg|Stryker resurrected by Quan Chi. Stryker Costume Oddity.png|Oddly, Stryker fights Raiden in his primary costume Kurtis Stryker the hero.png|Kurtis Stryker, as he first appears in his MK 2011 ending, patrolling through the streets as a hero. Styrker's novel.png|Stryker's rise to fame, complete with his first biography in his MK 2011 ending. Styrker action figure.png|Styrker's popularity grew as it also comes with an action figure franchise in his MK 2011 ending. Kurtis Stryker vs. Johnny Cage.png|Kurtis Stryker rejects the idea to be portrayed by Johnny Cage in a movie in his MK 2011 ending. Image8.jpg Image7.jpg|Stryker Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Stryker.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Stryker Mortal Kombat HD Kollection Remake Stryker animality01.jpg Stryker animality02.jpg Stryker animality03.jpg|Stryker's Animality Mortal Kombat X Image2.png|Quan Chi controlling Stryker, Sindel and Kabal. Evilfighters-1-.png|Stryker, Sindel and Kabal still under the control of Quan Chi. 29496540_10156292723242072_4921848898479194112_n.png|Revenant Stryker Stryker, Sindel, Kabal.PNG|Kabal, Stryker, and Sindel being intercepted by Raiden's thunder and Fujin's wind Fuji Fighting Stryker.PNG|Stryker fighting with Fujin StrykerGunshotCh8.png|Stryker opening fire at Special Forces soldiers at Chapter 8 Bgnd 371.png StrykerAssist.png unusediconstryker.png|Unused icon Mortal Kombat X (Mobile game) MKXMobile-Stryker.png|Stryker's support card Mortal Kombat 11 stykerhat.jpg|Krypt Item "Swat Gear" KollectorItem_SwatGear0.png StrykerAssist0.png Live Action Stryker 01.jpg|Tahmoh Penikett as Stryker in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Stryker.jpg|Eric Jacobus as Kurtis Stryker in Legacy Deviant_Art_5_replacement.jpg Deviant_Art_3.jpg CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC.png Cartoons Ftf.jpg|Stryker and Sonya in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Kurtis Stryker.jpg|Stryker in Defenders of the Realm stryker and Quan Chi.jpg|Stryker and Quan Chi in Defenders of the Realm Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Stryker, Kurtis/Gallery